fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 13
Revelation! Mr. X is a Cure! (啓示！ ミスターXはキュアです！Keiji! Misutā X wa kyuadesu!) is the 13th episode of Mighty Precure! and the final one of the first arc. Summary Lord Claw's ship hovers over the city, with people staring and taking pictures. Yukio still looks up, fearing for the worst happening to his friends. He then looks back at Mr. X's true form (still unshown to the audience), remembering he hasn't let go of his arm, and ask him what they can do. Daisuke looks at the room Kosuke, Toshiro and him were put into, and remember situations when Cures were trapped or falling into darkness. Toshiro is glad that at least two of the team members were not caught. Kosuke however can't find a good side on the situation, reminding how impotent they are without the Shiewels, with no chance to win against whoever Lord Claw is. Daisuke then slaps him, and points out this might be what he wants: for the Cures to fall in despair and not being able to fight. The two argue until Toshiro break their fight up by throwing a nearby object, the three surprised to see he still has super-strenght. Back to the alley, Toshiro's Shiewel glow, waking up the injured Maeko, and she feel the pain in her arm as she reach for the three Shiewels. She then see her cellphone broken, and looks up to the hovering ship. She stand up with difficulty, and see Yukio arriving. As she's about to explain what happened, he assures her of knowing what happened, and that Mr. X believes they should retreat and think of a rescue plan. Kyoko then appears and point out they got to take care of Maeko's injuries as well. On the ship, Kosuke tries understanding why Toshiro's powers worked even if he wasn't transformed, and Daisuke clarifies that they're connected to the Shiewels, and takes that as a proff that he was right of believing there was still hope. Kosuke wants to answer to that, but gives up, as Toshiro grabs his shoulder and points out this doesn't matter, and that they could use this on their favor. Looking at the impression Toshiro's attack left, Kosuke ponders if the ship has escape pods, thinking they could open their way to them. His trail of thought is cut short by Unmei, Kamen and Chinmoku, ready to fight in the name of their master. Lord Claw appears on a screen and orders his champions to have no mercy on them. At the orphanage, Yukio apologizes for not telling Kyoko he was a Cure, but she shuts him off, telling he should stop apologizing for situations he's not to blame for and that it's normal for big changes feeling weird between long-time friends that just reunited. Yukio fears he's not strong enough by his own, and Maeko reminds him mhe's not alone, even if their friends are far away, that their bond is not restricted by distance. This makes her think that Toshiro's glowing Shiewel could mean he's conected to it. Mr. X (only his eyes shown this time and his voice a bit different) confirms the theory, and points out that if the team already found that out, they might have an advantage. X is correct on this, since Toshiro handles Chinmoku's whispering threat, standing in place and protecting the Kita brothers. Kosuke reminds Daisuke they had special gear or vests their powers manifested through, but the younger brother is still confident they'll find a way, and leaps his way to Chinmoku, headbutting him. He points out he loves using his head like that, despite the headache. A bit more reassured, Kosuke hopes to concentrate to make his jacket work like his bandages, but instead he lift up Unmei's top hat, and stops abruptly, surprised. Unmei sends his Emperor tarot card to fight him, pointing that Kosuke will never be an authority on his family if he keeps hesitating. He then replies he's not planning on be that kind of role model, and succesfully lifts up the Emperor's sword, holding it. Toshiro, taking on Kamen's fighting, asks if Kosuke knows how to use it, and he proclaims they'll find out. Seeing the Shiewels glowing, Maeko and Yukio are reassured of the Cures' wellbeing for now. Lord Claw see them on the highest building of the city with Mr. X, and show the location to the fighters (Kosuke having just destroyed the Emperor tarot fighter), making them stop, and sending a message to his targets: that either they surrender their Shiewels or he'll use the ship's power source to absorb all the Inner Flames in the city. Mr. X reply the Precure will never allow that, and remove his helmet, revealing him to not be "Mr. X", but Cure X. In this moment, the title of the episode appears at last. Daisuke can't help but to geek out at Cure X's coolness; Unmei takes advantage of that and press a button on the walls that separates the floor they're standing in from the ship, proclaiming this might make things interesting for them. As the Cures try to keep their balance on the hovering arena, Lord Claw scolds his foolishness, pointing he just gave them a way out. Mr. X corrects him, pointing it's a "way in", and jumps into the arena's direction with Yukio on his back, throwing his Wonder Rope to Toshiro, who catch the idea and pulls them both in. As soon as they're in, Yukio apologizes for letting them down, but Daisuke assures he didn't, and that what matters now is defeating them. As they retrieve the Shiewels and the five pose, Kamen tells Chinmoku and Unmei to prepare to fight. However, Cure X tells the team to go to the ship's power source at the center hall and destroy it, and he'll take on them. Daisuke is reluctant, but Yukio assures it's okay and they go. Cure X use all his gears (Wonder Rope, Hook, Spray, Boomerang, etc.) and Yukio his speed and break dancing moves to immobilize, silence and defeat the trio, while the team reach the hall surrounded by black creatures, left there by Nisshoku. A glowing sphere glows with dark energy flowing, charging up for the attack Lord Claw promised. Toshiro proclaims he had it with people trapping them, and open the way for the team with a flaming charge against the creatures. Kosuke use his newly-found telekinesis to break the energy wall's generator, and Daisuke deliver a powerful headbutt into the sphere, cracking it into little pieces. Lord Claw is about to stand up from his chair to take measures, but Nisshoku sends him a message, telling him they haven't lost yet, and reminding him of the "other plan". He smirks and de-attach his ship's main cabin. As Kamen see their master leaving, he's about to protest, but as they get a message to retreat, the trio promise this fight is still not over and vanish. Rescue, Power and Crash feel the ship's instability and fear for what'll happen to the town if it falls. Cure X then tells them to push the nearest wall with all their strenght, and Cure Zap joins them, their combined energy making the unstable ship crash into the town park event area. As people reunite around, the Cures emerge and are applauded and cheered on by the city. Maeko walks her way to them and is happy to see them all okay and reunited again. Kyoko also comes by to say how proud she is of the hero Yukio became. As the police department and the firefighters help removing the ship, the team question why Lord Claw retreated, and a boy approach them, pointing out they haven't seen the last of him or Paradox Corps. Toshiro is confused about the boy, but Daisuke recognize the eyes and guess it's Cure X, which he agrees to, presenting himself as Eiji Moto. He then congratulates Kosuke for unlocking his new ability, and ask the team to be ready, for along with these new powers, new and even more dangerous challenges will come. Precure References * When Daisuke quotes the times the Precure fell into darkness, images from Cure Gelato (KiraKira Precure a la Mode), Cure Etoile (HUGtto! Precure) and Cure Happy (Smile Precure). Category:Episodes